1. Field
The disclosed aspects relate to communications networks, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for reconciling different version of concurrently existing lists in communication networks.
2. Background
Communication devices, and more specifically wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, have rapidly gained in popularity over the past decade. These devices are rapidly becoming multifaceted devices capable of providing a wide-range of functions. For example, a cellular telephone may also embody computing capabilities, Internet access, electronic mail, text messaging, GPS mapping, digital photographic capability, an audio/MP3 player, video gaming capabilities and the like.
In addition, wireless communication devices are increasingly being manufactured with the ability to receive media content, such as audio content, video content, multimedia content, gaming content, data/text content or the like. As such, the communication devices may be configured to receive one-to-many transmissions, such as broadcast transmissions and/or multicast transmissions and/or one-to-one transmissions, such as unicast transmissions or the like.
With expanded storage, processing and output capabilities, portable devices that play media content (e.g., audio, video, text, haptic, etc.) are becoming ubiquitous. Such devices may be referred to as a portable media player (PMP). A PMP represents one aspect of a convergent handheld device having multiple functionalities, such as for voice and/or data communications, running software applications, organizing personal data, playing media, etc. For some users who travel frequently, a mobile communication device that serves at least in part as a PMP can become a predominant source of entertainment and information.
In one aspect, users who play or otherwise use media content may have a preference for the next media content that they wish to play, view or otherwise use. For example, a user may have a preference to view a specific motion picture or listen to a certain audio song. Preferences for playing or otherwise using media content may result in a user having a media content priority list, which defines a priority listing of the media content that a user desires to acquire or otherwise use.
In the instance in which media content is being delivered to a PMP, the use of such media content priority listings as a means of defining the order in which media content is delivered to the PMP may pose additional problems. In particular different lists may concurrently exist for a single media content user. This is because the media content list may be required or otherwise configured to be stored at the PMP and simultaneously at the network side. In such cases, a user may modify the list stored on the PMP at a point in time when the PMP does not have a connection to the network. In such instances, the modifications may not be sent to the network until a network connection is made, which may conceivably be hours or even days in terms of time. In the interim, before the PMP has had the opportunity to re-connect with the network and send the modifications to the network, the media content user may access another device, such as a PC or the like, with a network connection and provide altogether different modifications from the modifications that were made on the PMP but have yet to sent to the network. Once the network connection has been re-established by the PMP and the modifications to the priority list sent to the network, the network has no means for determining which of the modifications take precedent and, thus, which modifications should be reflected in the user's current media content priority list.
It is also possible for similar type modification conflicts to arise if the subscription for media content delivery configured for multiple users or more than one user has access to the subscription. In which case, multiple users may modify the media content list simultaneously on multiple devices (e.g. one user/subscriber modifies the list from the PMP simultaneously with another user/subscriber modifying the list from a PC). Once again, the network has no means for determining which of the simultaneous modifications take precedent and, thus, which modifications should be reflected in the subscriptions current media content priority list.
Therefore a need exists for apparatus and methods that will eliminate conflicts in having concurrently existing versions of media content lists, such as media content priority lists.